


Stars are like the Fragments of Stories I’ve Heard

by centroid



Category: Phan, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), dan and phil
Genre: AU, Bullying, M/M, Sex, Slurs, Smut, a lot of swearing, homophobes, swears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 23:14:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4583826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/centroid/pseuds/centroid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan Howell is a wallflower, an observer and listener. A shy introvert. He is drawn into Phil Lester’s mysterious vibe, and by chance, he starts hearing parts of Phil’s conversations. Learning more and more about the person he secretly adores, Dan starts gravitating to Phil, in the best and worst of times</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars are like the Fragments of Stories I’ve Heard

**Author's Note:**

> i originally had the smut part as a separate work, as that was when i was just starting out on ao3 (i think i wrote it a week under a year ago whoopie for me) and i was like nah m8 so now i combined them.

It was one week. Only one week that changed Dan’s life from boring as hell, to amazing- much like his counterpart.

It started like any old Monday, going to each class in a disoriented haze, filing in and out of classrooms as routine, staying silent while the sea of voices washed around him. He had just sat down in English, beginning to take out his necessary things, and the book they were currently reading, The Great Gatsby. Dan loved it, but a chorus of groans were emitted from the other students when the book was introduced. He liked where he sat, right next to the door in every class- for a quick escape

The brunette’s ears perked and his eyes stayed low as a specific voice made its way into his thoughts. Phil. Only his friends knew anything about him. He either had no secrets, or only spoke word of them when he was ready for everyone to know.

He had this mysterious way to him- in everything he did.  
His voice hinted that you didn’t know the full story, His movements had a grace that no one could pin-point. Lester was unknown territory, and something about that intrigued Dan. Phil was untouched. No one messed with him simply because the taller 18 year old could make people feel foolish. In this respect, Phil reminded Dan of John Proctor from The Crucible, that the class had read earlier that year. He liked the book, but he didn’t appreciate ruining the reputation of someone for the simple task of making a book more interesting. John never had any affair, and it was uncharacteristic for him, anyway.

The large frames Phil wore in front of his eyes hid the amazing gold-green-blue that resided in them, and Dan longed to have a glance cast his way. Dan’s head was always down, so he never knew that Phil did look at him. He looked at Dan like a bright flower in a desert- beauty stands out, makes itself known.

“So my parent’s asked me to stop. I would- I get where they’re coming from, but I have the right to choose. And I did. They still seem pretty upset abou-” Phil’s voice faded, as the obsidian haired male passed Dan’s class on the way to his own, his voice was washed away with the other student’s.

That was so vague. It gave nothing away to what the situation was or what it was about.

Dan thought of the possibilities the rest of the day

~~~~~

Tuesday carried about much the same as the day before.

Wednesday then came in a blur. It was last class- Maths. He was in the middle of a test, once again perched in his seat next to the door, trying to figure out the stupid function that was in front of him. He had one hand in his hair, pulling at his scalp as if it could give him the answers.

“Pj, Chris, you need to stop asking me what girls I fancy. You’re asking for the wrong gender.” Phil by chance said that sentence while crossing the door of Dan’s class.

The brunette inhaled too sharply at this crucial information, and started sputtering in his seat.

Phil smirked, knowing Dan was there. He knew of the 16 year old. “The silent boy of his year, doesn’t talk unless necessary, and watches people he finds interesting like an owl.” Pj once said. Phil was hooked before he even knew it. Dan’s reactions were the best. The tint of pink his cheeks turned if he so much as realized Phil was around. It was cute. Adorable, and Phil wanted more.

His chance for more came at the end of that same class, when Dan was very clumsily making his way to the bathrooms around the corner. An escape was necessary, and this was his way to escape.

Jeff, Jack and Ace were stalking after Dan, to poke and prod at his insecurities. It was all on display- to anyone with working eyes. Dan was shy, and like an open book- until he got comfortable. The problem being he was never comfortable in the halls of his school. Not even the library held the solace he desired, and he shook mentally shook his head at the intensity of his peers. They couldn’t get over themselves enough to leave someone alone.

Dan crowded himself into the bathroom, leading on the wall, hand over chest to regain his breath. It’s only when he opened his eyes did he see a slightly shocked Phil Lester- probably a response to his haste- standing near the sinks with his sleeves rolled up. The newly exposed skin revealed ink healed into his skin, tattoos littering his forearms. There may be more- but only what was revealed, was known.

Maybe thats what his parents didn’t like him doing. Dan thought, and before he could help himself, he was speaking in a quiet tone, “I never realized you had tattoos.”

This time Phil was actually taken aback, because the shorter’s voice was pretty and the famous blush was back on his cheeks. “I didn’t know you actually talked,” He stated, and was rewarded by more of a blush, “But I like your voice. Its…” The elder was interrupted by loud talking that resembled broken english.

Dan’s eyes widened, he didn’t want Ace and his two buffoons to come in here and humiliate him in front of Phil. The thought was making him want to cry, his hand coming up to his head to pull on the brown locks there.

“Get into a stall,” Phil ordered. Dan had only a moment to process his own confusion before Phil was breaking into his thoughts, “Quick!” He seethed. Dan sprung into action and fumbled into a stall, locking the door just in time for the main door to blast open, banging the side of the wall.

“Oi! we saw that mute little runt come in here, where is he?” Dan recognised the voice, Ace, said. There was a pause, “Well?”

“One, I’d like to inform you that he is in fact not mute. Maybe he just doesn’t care for wasting words on clueless people. Ignorance is bliss, after all. Two, you are in no position to be rude to me, someone whom you have never met, let alone have something against.” Phil reasoned.

“Well we saw him fucking come in here, so where the fuck is he?” Jack fussed.

“Jeff just go check the stalls. Little princess likes to hide behind a prince? How sweet.” Ace decided, but not soon after was a loud thump and crack heard off the echo of tile.

“Unless you all want to be found in the courtyard tomorrow morning,” Phil spoke, false innocence dripping from his teeth, “I suppose you leave,” his tone changed like a light switch, hardening into a dagger of tongue, “Now.”

Scrambling was present, then the echo of the door. Dan’s heart was so loud in his own ears he thought Phil left with them. That is, until feet were visible right in front of the stall, causing him to jump and let out a far-too-characteristic-yelp.

Phil chuckled, knocking on the stall door, “May I be let into your exquisite abode?” A smile was etched onto his face, widening when the door was opened before him. A very red-faced Howell was before him, looking down to Phil’s shoes.

“Um, thank you, Phil.” Dan mewled, wanting the embarrassment to end, and be able to talk to Phil like a normal person.

“Now how does the ‘ever so quiet Dan Howell’ know my name?” He drawled, a rhetorical question - the very least.

“Who doesn’t?” Dan retorted, surprising Phil with his burst of courage, but as a sly smile found Dan’s face, so did his reserve.

“You’re cute, Howell.” The elder’s mission was to see just how flushed Howell can get, and it was not to disappoint. Right as the the younger was going to respond, the last bell rang far too loudly for the enclosed space they were in, making them both inwardly cringe. “Ah-well I must get going, Dan. It was a pleasure hearing your voice, as was speaking to you.” He bowed, about to turn and walk out of the bathroom when the very same shy-and-reserved Daniel, curtsied, as if they were some Disney fairy-tale ballroom dance.

“As to you. And thanks again.” He said, at a normal volume for the first time that day, and it was completely sincere. Phil nodded his head once, then made his way to the door, rolling down his sleeves- to accommodate the school “laws”, and left the bathroom, followed by the school.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thursday was wonderful, in Dan’s opinion. he saw Phil a couple of times, and each encounter was filled with smirks and blushes. Even without communication Dan’s spirits were lifted.

Friday started a lot similar to Thursday, But took a dark turn.

It was after Phil walked past Dan, unashamedly winking at the younger and earning a blush-and-smile-combo when things took a devastating drop. It wasn’t the fact that Phil had winked at Dan, but rather the fact that Ace, Jeff and Jack were there to witness the whole endeavour. Just as Phil made his way into the class right around the corner, the three made out to stalk their prey.

“So the princess is a fag too, ain’t he?” Ace called, waltzing over to Dan, who immediately shrank into himself, clutching his locker door like the wind would whisk him away otherwise. Ace stopped right in front of Dan towering over the short boy with dominance and

“Where’s your prince when you need him, huh?” Jeff laughed, halting at Dan’s right.

“Gaylord got some upperclassman fuck buddy?” Jack teased. Each insult made more blood pump to Dan’s cheeks and more weight to hold down his stomach.

“Leave me alone.” Dan mumbled, unsure if he could even fight off their insults.

Ace was the first to get physical, taking his hands from the pockets of his jeans to shove Dan into his locker door. “Now you fucking talk? Who the fuck would want someone like you anyways. You’re short, lanky, unfit,” he fired, throwing insults like bread to ducks at a pond. “You don’t even stand up to us, I mean, c’mon! Why would Phil. Want. You.” Dan was never one to let any of their words get to him, but this was unmapped land. No one ever did like him before, and maybe, just maybe this was the reason. “No one wants a broken kid.” Ace finished.

Dan’s locker slammed before a smirk could slither its way onto Ace’s face. He pushed his way through the three idiots and started almost-running-but-still-walking to the bathrooms. He had told himself they couldn’t make him cry. He promised himself he was stronger.

He proved them right. Again.

“See? We’re right, Howell.” Jeff spat. They were right. They, were right. “No one likes broken faggots.” He hissed, Dan was far enough away by now that Jeff had to scream the last part. Dan was wiping his face on his sleeve, passing a class with an open door when Jeff finished his remark. That was a wrong move for Jeff.

Phil listened the moment he heard ‘Howell’. But when he saw Dan basically running past his classroom, crying, he bolted out of his seat.

He couldn’t see Dan from outside his class door, but he could see them.

“Now just who do you guys think you are? The ring-leader? Who are you, ignorant ants to tell Dan who he is! Who gave you that right?” Phil was livid. He wanted, no- needed to put these guys in their place.

“Aww, prince! You’re a little late, though. The princess ran off into the sunset without you!” Jack drawled.

Idiot.

“You wanna see how it feels to be discriminated against?” He spat, barely being able to formulate his words past the rage in his eyes. “What has Dan done to you? Huh? Give me one thing he’s done to you to make him deserve this.” The raven haired male had Jack’s shirt collar in his fist, ready to strike like a mouse trap. All he needed was a little pressure.

“Phil! Class is still in session! Get back in here before I give you a detention! Same to you three, get to class!” Phil’s teacher roared.

“Next time, you’ll regret ever talking to Dan.” Phil promised.

“I’m so scared.” Ace quipped. One more move- thats all Phil needed. He was on the edge, one more push and he would be set off. It wasn’t just a matter of his liking to Dan, it was the fact they had no respect for human rights- on top of their hatred for the harmless.

Dan’s day following that event was shit, to say the least. He skipped two classes in the bathroom, because his mind wouldn’t let him forget what they said for even one second.

The end of the day didn’t come soon enough. It was Friday- Dan didn’t have to deal with anyone for 2 and ½ days. “Enough time to get my shit together.” Dan said sarcastically, “I wish.”

“Is princess wishing upon a star now? Because I don’t see your knight in shining armor.” Jack yelled.

“You have got to be kidding me!” Dan was frustrated, tired, and in no mood to talk to a human.

“Did I hear kicking, Jeff?” Ace remarked. “I know I heard something.”

“I think you heard kicking! We all know that can be arranged.” Jeff stated, dreamily like his thoughts were pleasant.

“You’ve already made my life fucking shit today, so I would very much appreciate any kindness you have in that little organ you call a heart, to leave me the fuck alone.” The brunette fumed. He was in no mood for this. He didn’t see Phil since he winked at Dan, and all the 16 year old wanted to do was relax, and not worry about these bastards. “You impudent swines can take your remarks somewhere else, I’m fucking done.” He turned on his heel and started to make his way home, when a strong grip on his shoulder spun him around and immediately pushed him to the pavement.

Phil was walking home, laughing with Chris and Pj, ignoring the yelling off in the distance. It was probably those annoying first years acting tough and ‘all that’, all the stuff he didn’t want to take part in. He was pulled out his laughter with a flimsy hit the arm. “Dude, isn’t that the second year?” There was only 1 second year he associated himself with…Dan.

Phil looked up in time to watch Dan yelling at the guys who always terrorize him, finishing his point, then turning to leave. It was when a someone put their hand on Dan, that Phil started making his way toward the scene of crime.

After Dan hit the ground, He was off and running. Right as a statement about ‘having no balls’ was made, a forceful kick made its way to Dan’s groin. A painful, high pitched sob left the younger’s lips, and Phil felt like his whole body was on fire. A sharp, punch to the guy’s jaw sent him flying- far enough away from Dan.

As Phil turned to encase the other two idiots in his wrath, they fell to the ground also. One of them may or may not have hit their head a little too hard on the ground to be ok from, not that Phil cared. Standing above the fallen was Chris and Pj, who looked up at Phil like dogs waiting for their stick to be thrown- intense and eager.

“Fucking-fuck.” Phil turned to the rather vulgar boy on the ground, care and fondness overtaking his features, the rage from just seconds ago, dissipating. “Ow, oh my fucking god, why th…..shit.” Dan cursed his body curling in on itself while tears collected in his eyes.

“Got a mouth on this one, doesn’t he?” Chris rambled, looking for any other mood than the current. Sarcasm seemed like the best direction for him to take.

“Bloody hell Chris, shut up!” Pj snapped, elbowing his best friend in the ribs, earning a chorus of curses from him. After the three fallen idiots ran like the wind, Phil made his way to the younger boy he found adorable- even in pain and shouting swears like candy. His voice was higher than normal and was strained, igniting something inside of him- he knew well, but never cared to act on.

“Dan, are you ok?” Phil dropped to the ground beside Dan, gently placing the brunets head in his own lap, poking his nose to distract him from the pain. “Any better yet?”

Phil got a grunt in response, followed by a, “Help me stand, please” The older boy laughed and complied. Once Dan was not in excruciating pain, he dusted himself off- blushing when he was notified by Chris that there was in fact, dust on his ass. Phil readjusted his glasses to keep his mind off where it shouldn’t be, as an idea popped into his head.

“Hey, wanna come back to mine? Chris and Pj are already coming over to play some videogames, and we have room for a fourth player!” Phil smirked, his sassy undertone seeping through his words, Dan smiled again, a dimple stamped into his cheek.

~~~~~

After contacting his mother, and her making a rather over dramatic show of the fact Dan talked to people, and was going to one of their houses. Then, she proceeded to yell how he “should just stay over, it’s friday anyways!” Dan tried to hide his blush by dropping his head, his hair cascading over his face. He fiddled with the hem of his shirt, but his flustered state was evident to all three of his newfound friends.

After confirmation from Phil’s parents, it was decided.

Hours passed, the four playing various games, taking turns on 2 players and all battling on 4 players. They were in the middle of a heated Mario Kart session when Chris alerted the group that him and Pj had to head out. Endearing goodbye’s filled the room, then Phil lead the two out.

Dan used this time to look around Phil’s room, the weight of the situation leaving him. A Muse poster was the one that caught his attention, not only did they like the same video games, but they also liked the same music. Muse was his favorite, but many of his adored artists or bands littered the wall, or resided in Phil’s CD collection. What surprised Dan the most was the books that littered the shelves. Some of his most cherished literature was there, and Dan was taken aback by how alike he and Phil were.

The darkness of the outside drew Dan to the window, and he looked up at the stars, making note of how bright the stars were tonight. The abrupt sound of the door opening and closing brought the 16 year old out of his thoughts, but the close proximity and volume of Phil’s voice is what made him jump- and fall out of Phil’s computer chair.

“So I have clothes right here, and-” His sentence was buried under the intensity of his laughter, immediately flushing Dan’s cheeks brought back the teasing Phil loved to do.

“I’ve said this before, and I’ll say it again, you’re cute, Dan.” Phil gazed at the youngers shy smile, and awaited his response. He helped Dan up, ruffling his hair.

“Thank you… and thanks for helping me earlier today too, I never got to properly say how grateful I am.” He whispered, fixing his fringe again, trying to change the subject, he wasn’t used to the compliments, “So I see we have the same interests in bands, books, and… stars.” He finished, seeing for the first time that night the glow in the dark stars on the ceiling, probably from years ago, still- a fragment of memory- he thought. “What I like about stars, is that you see each individual one, glowing in the sky,” he thought out loud, walking over to Phil’s window, looking out into the vast galaxies and nebulas. “And even when you see a bunch clustered together, some make up constellations, and some don’t. Its like the conversations that I hear. The first time I heard anything about you was when you walked by my class. and each time you did that I got more stars of you.” Dan, confesses, “Now I’m starting to see the constellations, and I really like it.” He finishes, turning to stare up into the mostly blue eyes that have flecks of green and gold. He can see them clearly close up, even through the lense of his glasses. Phil’s eyes remind Dan of Earth. Theres the golden sunlight, the green land and the blue oceans. He would have gone into greater detail about how mesmerizing they were, but lips were soon placed on his own.

He knew they belonged to Phil, and immediately followed his lead. Their lips started moving together like dancers, gliding over each other in fluid movements. Phil brought his hands to rest on the other’s jaw, and Dan brought his arms up around Phils shoulders, one hand coasting through his hair, entwining the black locks around Dan’s fingers.

Phil’s fingers scratched over Dan’s neck, and the younger boy immediately gasped. Phil was quick to respond, elegantly moving backwards to the wall, placing one knee in between the youngers legs, and softly rubbing Dan’s groin through his jeans.

A small, squeaky moan was emitted, and Phil used this opportunity to change the act- the showcased dancers were no longer lips, but tongues.

The kiss deepened in intensity and upped the ante in passion, hastening in obvious need. It was when Dan had gasped out Phil’s name, that the 18 year old turned into a sex beast, hicking Dan’s legs around his own hips, spinning around, and swiftly descending onto the bed.

Using his leverage above the younger, bringing his hips down in a wave of pleasure, overriding their other senses. Dan’s head whipped back, breaking the kiss- Phil continued pecking the skin on Dan’s jaw, all the way to his neck. The brunette’s spine arched, a broken moan and whimper slipping off his tongue. Phil’s hips continued to roll onto the flushed boy’s under him, a constant string of profanities, moans, whimpers and gasps making their appearance, without Dan’s knowing. Dan’s hands found the hem of Phil’s shirt, yanking it forwards in any way to get it off him. He wondered if there were any other tattoos, And when Phil leaned back to smoothly take off his shirt, the answer was a proven yes.

Dan never even imagined tattoos would be a turn-on, but that was also confirmed. A languid moan was emitted, and before Dan could touch the chiseled chest that was Phil’s, his own shirt was being stripped off of him. Hips colliding was an effort by both, meeting in the middle, and each boy hand their hands on the others chests, Phil flicking a nipple while he brought his head down to suck on the other.

Dan was transfixed by the ink laying out below skin, beautiful artwork etched around all around Phil’s torso. The sensations were becoming all too much, “Please” he mewled. Phil grunted out an “ok”, soon taking both their members in hand- causing both of them to moan- started drawled out flicks of the wrist, bringing them close together in another sweet kiss.

Soon Dan was bucking his hips upwards to meet Phil’s hand, whose movements were getting faster, more rapid fire.

“Ph-il! Ah…hmmmmm gonna…” Dan’s mind was a mess, incoherent noises overpowering his speech.

“Come for me, Dan” Phil used his arm holding him up for support to collect distance from Dan’s face. The younger was a sweaty mess, one hand clawing at Phil’s back, wrapping around his waist, while the other was gripping his neck.

In time with Dan’s orgasm, he lifted his back off the bed, holding himself up with Phil’s leverage. His whole body was strained, shaking in the wake of his ecstasy. Phil watched Dan’s movements during his orgasm, his eyes squeezed shut, jaw hung slack.

Moments after Dan came down from his high, Phil reached his. The younger opened his eyes just to see the beautiful face of the black haired man. A small glaze of sweat over his face, jaw clenched, muscles sticking out on his neck and arms. Phil used the last ounce of his energy to fall next to Dan, rather than on top of him. Dan grabbed a tissue from the bedside table, cleaning what he could for the both of them, before dropping back down to the bed.

“Holy shit, th-that was…” Dan was still catching his breath, “fucking amazing.”

“Agreed” Phil stated while sleep called to him. They both proceeded to strip down to their boxers, refusing to get up- making a mess of tangled limbs and accidental elbowing. Dan pecked Phil on the lips, receiving a large smile, then showing his own. “Seems like our constellation is coming together.” Phil remarked. Dan hummed in agreement, then placed his head on phils chest, tracing the tattoos he was fascinated by until he and Phil were overtaken by the lullaby of sleep.

The next morning, sunlight drifted through the window, bring the boys out of their sleep induced haze. When Phil sat up to stretch and rub the sleep out of his eyes, Dan wrapped his arms around Phil’s waist, emitting warmth all around them.

“See Dan, even when the stars leave for the day, they always come back. Each night there are new starts visible, and you find out the full constellations.” Phil smiled. He was ecstatic with the events between them and was looking forward to what could become of him and Dan.

The smile on his face grew when Dan’s response was a peaceful hum, and a kiss to the older’s hip.


End file.
